


A Winter's Ball

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hamilton AU, Lena charms Kara during a ball, SuperCorp, brief mention of lillian, lena is gay af, no powers au, they meet at a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena meets Kara at a ball and tries to gain her affection. Brief Sanvers. It's great I just suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hamilton sm that I based this off A Winter's ball

Gowns and suits filled the exquisite ballroom of the Luthor household. Couples sharing dances, friends laughing and chatting over flukes of champagne. The social elite charming each other for their own gain.

The most important people in the city had shown tonight, trading secrets and showing off their wealth. Many frilled around, trying to make connections to other wealthy influences. Others were by the bar drinking, complaining about recent events and those they viewed as lesser.

Lena let out a sound of disgust at the scene, people putting on their best masks only to climb the social status made her nauseous. She hated watching.

Her mother had regularly hosted such extravagant events such as these balls to boost her reputation. Lillian always trying to find ways to boost the Luthor name into the air. Lena's only solace was her friend, Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie was one of the very few who didn't care about her last name. She had no motives behind her hand in friendship. She was honest and true in their friendship, and that had made her Lena's closest companion.

She provided Lena immense entertainment in such stuffy environments as this. Maggie saved her from having to rub elbows with the social elite nights on end. Instead they had switched between drinking games and charming various girls. Both of us being reliable with the ladies.

"How about her, Little Luthor?" Maggie questioned, a smirked curving into her face.

"I don't have a taste for brunettes," Lena gave in short reply, eyes scanning for a delicious target.

Her eyes turned, fixated on two women who had just made an entrance. Green eyes scanning over the gracious beauty the blonde one held, trailing over her slowly. They then turned towards the elder daughter, leading the girl protectively from the clutches of the older men.

"I heard the Danvers are due for attendance tonight. They are just about the envy of all the women tonight," Maggie stated, eagerness showing through her tone. Her eyes trained towards the short haired beauty leading her sister.

Lena gave a chuckle as Shershook her head," I'd rather a challenge."

Her eyebrows peaked in interest," You think the sisters are an easy task? Countless have failed seeking them and if you could accomplish that, you'd be the first."

"Is it a question of if, Maggie," Lena gave her a small smirk," Or which one?"

She gripped my back tightly and let out a chuckle," After you, Miss Luthor."

Lena cut her way across the floor, grace and beauty radiating from the women. Her eyes managed to locked with the girl, blue and green clashing together.

The blonde's eyebrow raised, as if challenging her to see if she would talk to her.

Lena's smirk raised to accept the challenge.

Lena reached her destination , offering her hand to the beautiful maiden.

Her eyes crinkled as she placed her hand into the Luthor's.

"Lena Luthor," she spoke smoothly, raising the hand to meet her lips with a soft kiss.

The blonde, blushing softly, met her reply with a chuckle," It's nice to meet you Miss Luthor, I am Kara Danvers."

Lena drifted her eyes to the figure accompanying Kara,"This must be Alex. I must say I'm impressed with your strides in the medical field. It is a pleasure to meet you." Alex let out a respectful grunt before Maggie entered.

"A pleasure indeed," Maggie let out, gifting the unamused girl with a wink. Alex's eyes narrowing at Maggie.

"This wonderful woman accompanying me is my friend, Maggie Sawyer," Lena introduced.

"I've heard of you Miss Sawyer," Alex said, a sarcastic grin present.

"I'm sure you have, Alex," Maggie replied.

"Oh nothing good, I assure," Alex let out, Lena chuckling at the disbelief crossing Maggie's face.

"Might I say Miss Danvers, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Lena's face producing a charming smile," May I offer you a dance?"

Kara eyed her warily," Why? You don't even know me."

"I assure you Miss Danvers, I would love to get to know you. Also you are undeniably the most divine woman here," Lena said, voice oozing with charm," I think that deserves some attention."

Alex frowned," I don't know-"

"I'll be fine Alex," Kara said, voice eager to be let free of her sister's watch. Alex's face twisted into disbelief at Kara's acceptance.

Her sister finally nodded before eyeing Lena hesitantly.

Kara let out a shy blush as Lena took her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor.

"What do you say Danvers, may I offer a chance to redeem my name?" Maggie offers her hand towards the hesitant woman.

"Only because I don't want to be standing alone," She grumbled out, following the shorter girl.

"I'll make sure to make your worship your choice," Maggie said, winking at her once more.

//

Lena positioned a hand on Kara's lower back and the other in her hand. She took off, leading Kara through the dance. She let out a grimace as she managed to step on her toes.

"Do you dance much," Lena asked curiously.

"This isn't my normal scene," she admitted softly.

"I'm glad it could be your scene tonight," Lena said honestly," tell me more about yourself."

"Well I was adopted by the Danvers when I was 13-" Kara managed to say before Lena interrupted.

"Me too! I was four when the Luthors took me in, but that's private information," Lena winked as Kara's eyes shone with understanding.

"I'm glad to be able to relate to someone with similar experiences," Kara said softly.

"Me too," Lena whispered as she twirled Kara gently in her arms.

"It must have been nice to be adopted into the Danvers," Lena said, voice longing and distant.

"Was the Luthors not equally as good?" Kara questioned, cautious of her prying.

Lena sighed,"Less that ideal, I assure you. Although it's better than most get."

Kara frowned," You deserve better."

Lena smiled," Maybe I can find better."

Their eyes met, stirring inside both of them caused them to get lost.

"Maybe," Kara said, voice gentle and soft, not wanting to break the surrounding atmosphere.

Her arms pulling Kara closer as the song came to a stop.

"Do you trust me," Lena spoke, her face mere inches from  
Kara's.

"I probably shouldn't," Kara let out a small giggle.

"Follow me," Lena grinned, taking Kara's hand to lead her outside the ballroom.

Lena walked her through the winding hallways, Kara's body shifting closer. After a few turns they make it towards the exit.

"Ready," Lena questioned as Kara merely nodded, her focus on the pale beautiful woman in front of her.

Lena opened the door, leading Kara into the colorful garden. The blonde's eyes widening in wonder, eyes tracing over the wide arrange of flowers. She inhaled deeply, relishing in the scents. Kara squealed in excitement, her body rushing towards the fountain and peering in.

Lena chuckled softly, hanging back to watch the bouncing blonde. Kara stood on the edge of the fountain, gracefully walking the edges. Lena traces her movements with her eyes.

Kara gave her a huge smile as Lena's heart twisted. Lena made her way over towards the girl.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lena asked, her eyes more focused on the girl rather than the surrounding flowers and fountain.

"Beautiful, yes," Her voice growing softer, returning Lena's gaze.

Lena walked over to a small part in the garden," Can you come here for a moment?"

Kara nodded, walking over. Her eyes took in the white petals placed on the green stems of the plants.

"White Dittany is the name," Lena let out, her voice hushed," do you know what they symbolize?"

Kara shook her head, trailing her fingers over the soft petals before focusing her gaze on the woman before her.

"They symbolize love and passion, over favored to show someone they are desired," Lena replied, teeth taking on her bottom lip.

Kara inhaled sharply, eyes lowering towards Lena's lip for a small second.

"Are you telling me you desire me, Miss Luthor?" Kara tone light, teasing. Her face unconsciously moving closer

"I am," Lena whispered," and I'm very much desiring your kiss."

Kara nodded," Ask and you shall receive."

"May I kiss you, Kara Danvers?" Lena asked, her tone eager.

"You may," Kara managed. Their faces slowly drawing closer until their lips mere inches apart. Lena's eyes tracing Kara's features once more, worshipping in her angelic beauty.

Their lips had barely met when Alex's voice drawer out in the ever intense silence.

"Kara we must go!" Her voice distant.

Kara sighed," Of course."

Lena frowned," We will see each other again right?"

"Come for me the day after tomorrow," Kara said.

"How about tomorrow?" Lena asked, pouting in the thought of waiting.

"Kara!" Alex's voice rang out again.

"Tomorrow," Kara confirmed, her face breaking out into a grin. She pressed a soft kiss to Lena's cheek.

Lena blushed as Kara began to walk away," ILL take you to the best restaurant!"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Miss Luthor," Kara teased, her eyes gifting Lena with a smirk and a wink," I also don't kiss on the first date Miss Luthor."

"We will see if you hold true to that statement," Lena smiled, Kara giggling .

Her eyes watched Kara leave the intimacy of the private garden.

Lena felt giddy at the prospect of her date as Maggie entered.

"I see you've found your Danvers," She smirked.

Lena nodded," I think I may have found someone. God Maggie, she's so divine, kind, and I just want to know her more."

"Her sister isn't too bad either," Maggie smiles proudly," I've got a date tomorrow."

"No kidding! Kara and I are also attending one," I spoke, excitement ever present.

"These Danvers maybe our end Little Luthor," she spoke, clasping a hand on my back.

"Oh most definitely," Lena said while letting a chuckle escape," But I certainly don't mind."

They both laughed, leaving the garden with excitement for the next day.


	2. Part 2 : The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested this on my other writing platform so that's always fun, I love doing that.
> 
>  
> 
> So if you have any prompts you wanna drop in the comments, feel free. :)
> 
> Also! Would you like to see more angst, or fluff? People tend to like the fluff better but just to be safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) if you ever want to talk just or if you have any ideas how to improve my writings thennnn let me know in the commentsss.

Lena grinned giddy, maids behind her carefully doing her hair. She waited anxiously as she watched their nimble hands twisting her long hair into soft curls. Her eyes grazing the sight of the red dress she had adorned for the occasion. She wondered if Kara had been as nervous as she was for this date, pacing quietly throughout the day in the confines of her room. 

 

Lena winced at the hot iron grew closer to her skin, heat emitting itself.

 

She tuned her ears, focusing on the slight ticking from the hallway clock. She found a soothing rhythm in the repetitive sound. Fingers absentmindedly tapping out the beat on the soft fabric of her dress.

 

She breathed as the maids finished, moving to gather their things quickly. Bidding a quiet goodbye, all but one exited. 

 

"Are you okay, Miss Luthor," Her personal maid, Jess, asked her. Her tone soft and comforting, concern weaved in her words.

 

Lena smiled, she had always liked Jess. She had grown very fond of the woman, considering her more of a friend than a servant. Something her mother always resented. Jess had been with her family for years, always comforting Lena throughout the fights and harsh words.

 

"Yes Jess, I'm just worried for tonight," Lena said, inhaling sharply as her mind created different scenarios of how she could ruin such a simple outing.

 

"She'll love you Miss Luthor, she'd be a fool not to," She smiled, exiting shortly after her statement.

 

Lena looked into the mirror, eyes scanning over her nervous features before sighing. 

 

You're a Luthor, Luthors do not show weakness.

 

Lena rose, gracefully walking to the door. She reached the handle, trying to collect her nerves. She tilted her head up, and walked confidently out the door. 

 

 

//

 

Lena stared out the window of the carriage, lights from Kara's home illuminating the thick darkness. She took her driver's hand, walking softly down the steps. Hands clutching a soft bouquet of roses, knuckles white from pressure.

 

"It will be fine, right Henry," Lena questioned.

 

"I'm sure Miss Luthor," He smiled gently," Just be yourself."

 

Lena bit her lip, people tended not to like her for her. They loved her brother, the charmingly poised man. The man her mother never hesitated to compare Lena to, who was a true Luthor unlike Lena.

She nodded to him before walking forward. Her heart beat growing with each tentative step to the door. Her small exhales filled the quiet solace of the night, green eyes studying the beautiful home in front of her that houses such a beautiful spirit as Kara.

 

She reached the door, hand coming to rest against the door. She willed herself to knock firmly against the smooth wood. She heard a soft pattering on the other side and smiled, the door widening to reveal a flustered Kara. She smoothed her dress out quickly before she trained her eyes on Lena. Her body adorning a beautiful blue dress, hair curled to perfection.

 

"Hello," Kara breathed, eyes drinking in the sight of Lena.

 

"Hello Ms. Danvers," Lena smirked, gaining confidence from her stare," These are for you."

 

Lena handed Kara the flowers, she eagerly took them and inhaled the sweet aroma. She visibly beamed at Lena, a light blush coming to play on Kara's cheeks.

 

"Thank you, Lena," Kara said softly," You didn't have to."

 

"Oh but I do," Lena smiled back at the blonde," I plan to woo a beautiful woman and must do so accurately."

 

"I'll have you know Miss Luthor, many have tried courting me," Kara spoke , a twinkle shining in her eyes," None could succeed."

 

"I'll just have to be most charming suitor then," Lena said confidently.

 

"We will see," Kara said, eyes holding a challenge for Lena, a challenge she couldn't resist.

 

"Shall we," Lena asked, offering her arm to Kara.

 

Kara took her arm, intertwining them together. They walked calmly into the quiet nigh, before Lena heard a small shout.

 

"Luthor!" A voice called from behind her. A groan admitted from Lena at the voice, eye twitching.

 

"Hello Maggie," Lena called out to the smaller woman, who took in the sight of her and Kara together.

 

"You must tell me about the date later," Maggie insisted, smirk ever present.

 

"I'll be sure too," Lena said," Goodbye now."

 

As Kara turned, Lena flashed Maggie her middle finger. Maggie erupted with laughter before walking to the Danvers door just as Lena had.

 

"I hold admiration for your sister, for being able to handle such a woman as her," Lena joked, her tone light and endearing towards her friend.

 

"She must be something , Ms. Luthor, if she holds possession of your friendship," Kara teased, eyes twinkling as her face bathed in the soft light.

 

"I suppose," Lena smiled, her tone soft.

 

Lena entered the carriage after Kara. They both sat down on the soft leather seats, exchanging soft yet nervous smiles.

//

The carriage ride had been shorter than expected, the pair trading small talk and wide smiles. 

 

Lena escaped the confines of the small space first, offering a hand to the blonde. Kara smiled at the chivalrous movement before accepting her hand. She exited the carriage gracefully before nodding to Lena, who let Kara take her arm. She led them into past an iron gate as Kara studied to winding path and surrounding trees.

 

"I hope you haven't planned my murder," Kara spoke teasingly, erupting a blush from the Luthor. 

 

"You are too a divine being for me to kill," Lena spoke, enticing Kara with her charming smile.

 

"I could only hope so much," Kara smiled, eyes absorbing the scene before her.

 

A pavilion adorned with lights twinkling in the darkness of the night, laid before them, a small, intimate table sat overflowing with a variety of food. Kara's eyes gleamed, a small smile laying way on her face. Lena lead Kara to the table, hands moving to pull Kara's chair out for her. 

 

" I figured a intimate dinner would serve better for us," Lena spoke, pouring two glasses of wine before sitting herself," I think the intimacy holds something more special between two souls."

 

Kara rewarded her with a soft smile before sipping her wine," It is quite impressive I will admit."

 

"You didn't presume any less now, did you?" Lena teased hands coming to fold underneath her chin.

 

"I admit I held some reservations," Kara admitted shyly.

 

"Do tell."

 

"It's just you're Lena Luthor, the youngest heir to one of the wealthiest families who has dozens suitors," Kara rambled nervously," One may ask why some one of your status holds interest in some one like me, especially with your surrounding reputation with women."

 

"Kara, didn't any ever say reputations rarely hold truth," Lena smirked at the blonde.

 

"Maybe I just thought you wouldn't may me any mind."

 

Lena smiled softly," You are honestly the most gorgeous I've ever witnessed."

 

"I didn't peg you for a romantic, Ms. Luthor," Kara gained her voice, teasing lightly at the pale woman.

"There's a lot for you to learn then, Ms. Danvers," Lena smiled," I only care this much for a truly special being."

 

Kara blushed furiously as Lena clasped her hands together, breaking the surrounding silence," Now, if I remember, here's the part I woo you."

 

"I look forward to it," Kara grinned.

 

Dinner ran impeccably smooth, soft voices filled the intimate atmosphere with tales provided by both girls. They spoke of fears, insecurities, and happier times in their lives. Lena's moments were far fewer than Kara's the blonde had noticed.

 

Lena spoke about her brother, and her mother always loving him more. Kara spoke about her cousin leaving her after the fire, growing to be far more successful than Kara could envision. Lena would release tales of her and Maggie's ventures and Kara paired them with her own with Alex. They talked for hours on end, neither one wanting to end the night yet. Secrets gained, longing looks, and stories were shared in the quiet, intimate atmosphere.

 

So when Kara finally stood outside her door, accompanied by the Luthor, she hesitated. Body willing her to stay with the woman.

 

She turned slowly to her, eyes clashing with the green abyss Lena's eyes possessed," Will I see you soon."

 

"Ms. Danvers, I can assure you we will see each other again," Lena smiled softly," I hoped I fully wooed your favor."

 

"You have indeed," Kara said, hesitating before placing a gentle kiss to the pale girl's cheek," I will see you later."

 

Lena nodded, mouth gaping as she raised her hand to run her fingers across the warm outline of Kara's lips. She felt her mouth twist into a wide grin before she backed from the door, turning to walk away. 

 

She arrived back to her room later, finding a smiling Maggie residing in her bed.

"Time to hear about your little date, Luthor," Maggie teased as Lena groaned, trudging to the bed.

 

This Danvers sister would be her end.


End file.
